Various types of receivers (transducers or speakers) have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. Transducers can be used in many applications such as hearing instruments. These devices may be used in other applications such as personal audio devices, earphones, headphones, wearables, or cellular telephones as well.
Speakers convert electrical signals into sound energy. Various types of speakers exist. For example, a balanced armature receiver typically includes a coil, a yoke (or stack), and an armature, which together form a magnetic circuit, all housed within a housing. The armature is a moving component and moves as an electrical current creates a changing magnetic field in the receiver. Movement of the armature moves a drive rod. Movement of the drive rod moves a diaphragm and the movement of the diaphragm creates sound energy.
Another type of receiver is a dynamic speaker. The dynamic speaker may include a coil, magnets and a membrane. Excitation of the coil causes the coil to move relative to the magnets and to move the membrane, which produces sound.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.